Apprends moi ce que tu veux !
by LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark
Summary: Ciel arrive dans une école privée...seulement il fera des rencontres étranges car tous les élèves de cette école sont plus étrange, les uns de les autres...
1. Chapter 1

**Fiction : Apprends-moi ce que tu veux **

**Chapitre 1 : Vous me détestez ! **

Dans une ville nommé Sunnyvale , un jeune garçon extrêmement riche et intelligent, Ciel Phantomhive va rejoindre l'école privée, cette école dirigée par une personne nommée ' Undertaker ', accueille un nombre limitée d'élèves. C'est donc dans une matinée pluvieuse que Ciel entra pour la première fois dans l'école…

**Ciel : **

Un énorme bâtiment, d'une couleur pâle, des salles parfaitement organisées, une école privée, mais pas n'importe laquelle, l'école privée Undertaker, la plus luxueuse, enfin selon les rumeurs, ils n'y auraient que les élèves extrêmement doués et riche pour y entrer.

J'observais attentivement, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme, vieux vienne m'accueillir

:

- Bonjour, tu es Ciel Phantomhive ?

- Oui, je dois rentrer ce matin !

- Bien, suis-moi, s'ilteplaît !

Nous prîmes plusieurs couloirs avant d'entrer dans une chambre. Sur le mur il y avait une inscription sur feuille :

_Aloïs Trancy _

_Claude Faustus _

_Sébastian Michaelis _

_Grell Sutcliff_

…_.._

- Ce sont des chambres de 5, dans chaque classe. Tu fais parti de la classe 11A, elle contient 9 élèves, mais avec toi sa fait 10 ! 5 filles, 5 garçons ! Inscrit ton nom sur la feuille !

J'écris mon nom sur la feuille, tout en bas.

- Ou sont les autres, enfin je veux dire, ceux de ma classe ? demandai-je

- A la cantine, ils sont en train de déjeuner !

« Je ne connais personne ! » pensai-je

- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais te présenter au autres ! me dit-il, comme si il avait deviné mes pensées

…

La cantine était une grande salle, ou chaque classe était groupée. Tous les garçons, sur une table de 5, les filles de même. C'Est-ce que m'avait expliqué Monsieur Tanaka

A la table des garçons de ma classe, il ne restait plus qu'une chaise, à côté d'un garçon, grand, aux cheveux noirs, entièrement habillé de cette même couleur, ses cheveux noirs aussi et ses yeux d'un rouge effrayant.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Dit Tanaka, je vous présente un nouvel élève dans votre classe, il s'appel Ciel Phantomhive !

Ils me regardaient tous de la tête au pied, avec curiosité. Pourtant une des filles me sourit.

- Bonjour ! dirent-ils, en chœur

- Présentez vous à lui ! ordonna le vieux

Les filles commencèrent :

- Moi c'est Elizabeth Midfort ! Mais appelle-moi Lizzy ! Se présenta la fille qui m'avait souri

- Je m'appelle Hannah Trancy ! Heureuse de te connaître !

- Ran Mao !

- May Linn !

- Et moi Wendy !

Ensuite ce fut au tour des garçons :

- Hi ! My name is Aloïs Trancy ! Welcome ! se présenta un blond

- Moi c'est Grell Sutcliff !

- Claude Faustus !

- … Sébastian Michaelis ! dit l'étranger aux yeux rouges

- Voilà, maintenant accueillez-le gentiment et comme il se doit ! Leur dit Tanaka, puis il s'en alla

Il me laissa seul devant tous les élèves qui continuèrent à discuter, comme si je n'existais pas !

« Sois cool, pour une fois ! » pensai-je

Je tirais la chaise de la table des garçons, et m'assis :

- Salut, Ciel, mange, les cours vont bientôt commencer ! M'encouragea Aloïs

Ensuite il y eut un silence très gênant. Jusqu'au moment ou la sonnerie retentit, et que tout le monde s'en aille.

- Nous avons Français, je vais t'y conduire ! me dit Elizabeth

- Merci !

- Derien, moi aussi j'ai été nouvelle autrefois !

Puis nous rejoignîmes notre classe

…

**Alors ? Comment trouvez vous ma première fic sur Black Butler ?**

**Laissez vos avis, bisous ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Fiction : Apprends-moi ce que tu veux ! **

**Chapitre 2 : Vous m'aimez ! **

**Sébastian : **

Le soir nous rentrâmes dans nos chambres. Aloïs discutait avec Ciel Phantomhive.

J'entrais et vis sur la feuille que sont nom était rajouté au autres. Par conséquent , il était dans notre chambre , ce qui semblait logique car étant un garçon et dans la même classe…

Je m'assis sur mon lit. Les autres firent de même. Ciel s'installa en face de moi avant de m'observer curieusement. Lui ne sait pas que je suis un démon , il ne sait pas non plus que son âme me donne envie de la dévorer , et que l'odeur de son sang est délicieuse. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond , reflète la couleur de son âme. Claude la sentait lui aussi , comme le démon qu'il était.

Je décidais de penser à autre chose. Mes devoirs fait , je n'avais rien à faire d'autre pour m'occuper à part bouquiner un peu.

Aloïs discutait avec Ciel , comme tout-à-l'heure , tandis que Claude observait ce dernier.

- Dans notre classe on a tous des âges différents , mais c'est ça qui fait la spécialité de cette école ! expliqua Aloïs

- Des âges différents ? questionna Ciel

- Oui , moi j'ai 15 ans , tandis que Sébastian , Claude et Grell en ont 19 ! Je me sens petit , mais bon …. Toi quel âge as-tu ?

- Bientôt 15 !

- Quand ça ?

- Le 14 décembre !

- Et que voudrais-tu comme cadeau ?

- Rien , merci ! De toute manière , je ne fête plus mon anniversaire !

Il s'arrêtèrent de discuter.

- YOUPIIIII …! Intervint Grell

- Pourquoi ce boucan , Grell ? lui demandai-je

- Sa ne te regarde pas , mon cher Séby !

- Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre ? me demanda le nouveau

- Non , au contraire !

Ce garçon est étrange , il me fallait en savoir plus sur lui

…

**Ciel : **

_Tic ! Tic ! Tic !_

- Debout tout le monde ! cria Grell

J'ouvris mes yeux et vis qu'il se précipitait vers l'unique salle de bain .

« Mais pourquoi une seule salle de bain pour 5 personne ? Surtout dans ce genre d'école ! »

Je lâchai un bâillement

- Allez Phantomhive , DEBOUT ! me réveilla Aloïs

Depuis que j'étais arriver c'était la seule personne avec Elizabeth à m'avoir vraiment parler.

Je pris mes vêtements et attendait devant la salle de bain.

« Décidément , Grell est vraiment lent ! »

Lorsque je me retournais je vis que Sébastian et Claude discutaient , tout en regardant dans ma direction.

« Il faut au moins que j'arrive à leur parler! » pensai-je

- Euh ….

- Oui ? me demanda Claude

- C'est quoi les cours qu'on a dans la journée ?

- T'es pas au courant ? On a une sortie pédagogique !

- Ah … personne me l'a dit !

- Même pas Aloïs ? Elizabeth ?

- Non ! Bon , merci alors !

…

- Bon , alors , vous choisissez une personne avec laquelle vous resterez pendant toute la sortie !

Tous le monde se choisirent un camarade. Me laissant une nouvelle fois seul.

Je n'avais donc pas le choix, je devais me mettre avec ce Sébastian Michaelis.

Il ne dit rien et s'assis côté fenêtre du bus. Depuis le début c'est lui qui avait été le plus étrange. Ne parlant jamais, mais me détaillant toujours d'une manière assez mystérieuse. Comme s'il savait tout sur moi.

Le bus démarra, le trajet durerai environ 20,30 minutes. Cette journée allait être vraiment longue. Je décidais qu'il fallait que je brise ce silence devenu gênant.

« Alors…Sébastian ?…Tu es dans ce lycée depuis combien de temps…? » lui demandai-je, ne sachant que dire.

Il me regarda enfin et je remarquai ses yeux d'un rouges profond.

« Pas mal de temps ! » dit-il

« Tu dois être très intelligent à ce qu'on m'a dit ? »

« Je suis premier de la classe… »

« Oh ! Et sinon, tu as beaucoup d'ami(e )s? »

« Oui ! Ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être de ton cas ? » me questionna-t-il

« Eh bien, Aloïs et Elizabeth son assez sympa avec moi »

« Oui, Elizabeth est l'une de mes amies aussi ! »

« Je voulais savoir… toi et Claude paraissez assez… proche ! »

« Non ! C'est juste que nous avons quelque chose en commun ! »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Je pourrais t'en parler…mais il y a trop de monde ici ! »

…

Nous arrivâmes au site et nous commençâmes la visite. Je me mis avec Sébastian. La chose dont il m'avait parlé tout à l'heure m'intriguait au plus haut point, et je comptais bien lui faire cracher le morceau.

« Alors ? » lui demandai-je

« Alors , quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que toi et Claude avez en communs ? »

« C'est ça qui à l'air de te perturber depuis tout à l'heure ? »

« Oui je l'admets, j'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve pas ! »

Il s'arrêta tandis que les autres continuaient la visite.

Il se retourna vers moi et ses yeux avaient changés. Il avaient une teinte rouge clair, et sur sa main gauche, qu'il avait dissimulés avec un gant, il y avait une marque violette…une étoile dans un cercle. Je n'étais pas effrayer même si j'aurais dû.

« Je suis un démon qui dévore les âmes et je dois avouer que la tienne a l'odeur la plus appétissante, ainsi que celui de ton sang… »

Je souris.

« Tu voudrais y goûter ? » le taquinai-je

« Tu me parais bien amusé pour quelqu'un qui vient juste de voir le mal ! »

« Désolé mais rien ne me fait peur, je ne suis pas du genre à me vanter mais je suis un Phantomhive….et les Phantomhive n'ont peur de rien…! »

« Sa doit être ça qui rend ton âme si envoutante ? »

« Tu pourrais l'avoir si tu veux ! »

« Serais-tu en train de me proposer un contrat ? »

« Oui, si tu jure de me protéger, d'obéir à chacun de mes ordres ou souhait, je te jure que lorsque viendra le moment, je te laisserais faire ce que tu veux avec mon âme et mon sang… je serais a toi ! »

« Marché conclu ! » dit-il

Et sans m'en rendre compte, le sceau de notre pacte se déposa sur mon œil droit que je dissimulais derrière mes cheveux.

…

La journée fut longue et je dirais ennuyeuse même. Le soir nous rentrâmes à 18h. Aloïs et Claude me regardaient comme si j'étais différent. Ils savaient…et je parierais même qu'ils voulaient la guerre…

…

**Alors ? Comment trouvez vous la suite ? J'accepte tous les avis qu'ils soient favorable ou défavorable…bisou, Angélique ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Fiction: Apprends-moi ce que tu veux ! **

**Chapitre 3 : Vous me détestez ! **

**Aloïs :**

« Aujourd'hui, je vous rend vos dissertation, la meilleure note est 20, la plus basse est 16,5. Vous avez bien travailler ! Oh, Ciel je te la ferais rattraper Lundi ! »

« Bien, Madame ! » dit ce dernier

« Il m'énerve ! » pensai-je

Ciel était assis à côté de Sébastian.

« Claude ! » l'appelai-je

« Oui ? »

« Qu'est qui leurs arrivent ? Ils se détestaient et maintenant, ils sont tous le temps ensemble ! »

« La même chose qu'à nous ! »

« Quoi ? Quand ? Où est sa marque ? »

« Lors de la sortie, hier, et pour sa marque derrière son bandeau ! »

« Alors Sébastian aurait osé…. »

«Sa te pose un problème ? Je t'ai bien pris la tienne ! » me coupa Claude

« Pas encore ! » le corrigeai-je

« Oui, mais elle m'appartient ! »

« Non, c'est juste que Sébastian ne fais pas attention, si quelqu'un s'en rend compte ! »

« Je vais les surveiller, dans ce cas ! »

La prof me rendit ma copie…16,5/20

« Pff…je pari que Sébastian a eu 20 ! »

« Moi 19 ! » me répondit Claude

« Sa m'intrigue, j'aimerais savoir sur quoi porte leur pacte ! »

« Peut-être la même chose que nous ! »

« Sa m'étonnerais ! Il faut que j'en sache plus sur ce Phantomhive…Claude, à la fin de journée tu ira fouiller dans son dossier ! »

« Bien ! »

…

**Ciel : **

« Voilà, Sébastian, je t'ai tout dit ! A ton tour ! »

« Je n'ai pas 19, d'apparence si, mais en réalité j'en ai… »

_Dring, Dring. _

La cloche de fin de journée retentit.

« Vous aurez un contrôle sur le chapitre 6 à 8.…Bon week-end à Lundi ! »

Je me levais et me préparais à rejoindre ma chambre.

« Salut, Ciel ! Je peux te parler ? » me demanda Elizabeth

« Elizabeth ? »

« Je peux te parler ? » sourit-elle

Nous sortîmes dans les couloirs puis elle demanda :

« Tu voudrais bien qu'on sorte ensemble ce soir, vu que c'est le week-end nous avons permission de sortir jusqu'à l'heure qu'on veut ! »

« Oui, bien sûr ! Je viendrais te chercher dans une heure ! »

« D'accord, à tout à l'heure Ciel ! »

Je retournais dans ma chambre, posais mes affaires et fis signe à Sébastian de venir me voir. Il s'approcha et je lui tendit un bout de papier :

_Sébastian, ce soir je sors, je voudrais_

_Que tu surveille Aloïs et Claude. S'il y a quelque chose de_

_Suspect tu me le dira le lendemain. Si j'ai besoin _

_Je t'appellerais…_

Il dit rien et retourna à son lit.

…

_Toc ! Toc !_ J'étais devant la porte d'Elizabeth, elle sortit habillée d'une robe bleu à jupon blanc qui lui allait à ravir.

Puis nous partîmes en ville.

**Sébastian : **

Depuis bientôt 30 minutes que Ciel était partit et que j'observais la moindre bavure d'Aloïs et Claude quand soudain ce dernier se leva et sortit. J'attendis quelques instant jusqu'à ce que je sorte à mon tour.

« Ah, Sébastian, je te cherchais ! » m'appela Wendy

« Désolé, j'ai pas le temps ! »

« Mais sa va te prendre deux minutes, c'est de l'arithmétique ! »

« Reviens me voir plus tard Wendy ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent, Seb ? »

« Un rendez-vous ? »

« Oh, avec qui ? »

« Tu la connait pas, alors cherche pas ? »

« Ce serait pas Hannah par hasard ? »

« Je t'ai dit que tu la connaissais pas ! »

« Bon d'accord, et Ciel, il est ou ? »

« J'en sais rien ! »

Sur ce, j'en profitais pour filer et rejoindre l'endroit ou l'odeur de Claude me menait.

Lorsque j'eus enfin trouver, j'arrivais devant la bureau d'Intendance de Tanaka. C'est là qu'on s'occupe des dossiers ?

J'entrais dans la pièce et vis Claude qui fouillait dans les dossiers :

« Claude, tu fouille dans les dossiers ? »lui demandai-je

« Oh, Sébastian ! » dit-il surpris, puis il continua par : « Je rangeais c'était le bordel ! »

« Sans blague, et pourquoi c'est le dossier de Ciel Phantomhive que tu as dans les mains ? »

« Bah,… comme je te l'ai dit je rangeais ! »

« Tu mens tellement bien, qu'un être humain ne s'en douterait même pas ! »

« Je ne…bon et pis tampis, et je serais de toi je me méfierais de ce 'Ciel' ! »

« Mon pauvre Claude, tu es jaloux du fait que je possède une âme plus luxueuse que celle que tu possède ! »

« Et alors ? »

« Il n'y a pas que ça, Ciel Phantomhive représente le luxe, c'est dommage pour toi, mais il m'a choisit ! »

« Sauf, si soudainement il change d'avis ! » murmura-t-il

Je le saisit par la gorge :

« Si tu touches à un cheveux de Ciel, je n'éshiterais pas à te tuer ! En plus tu oserais rompre le serment ! »

« Tu appelle ça un' serment' ? J'appelle ça un piège ! »

« Dans ce cas-tu es pris dans ce piège ! »

Soudain j'entendis SA voix de loin « Viens, Sébastian ! »

« Désolé, le devoir m'appelle ! » dis-je en lâchant Claude

Puis j'allais là où sa voix me menait.

…

**Ciel : **

Nous étions dehors, Lizzy discutait avec une amie qu'elle avait rencontré. J'attendais sur un banc. Lorsque soudain j'entendis une voix derrière moi :

« Ciel ! Tu m'as appelé ? »

« Sébastian, y'a ce drôle de type qui nous suit depuis tout à l'heure ! » dis-je en désignant l'individu sur le banc au fond du parc.

« Je m'en charge ! » dit-il

« Tu as remarqué quelque chose chez Aloïs et Claude ? » lui demandai-je

« Je t'en parlerai plus tard il y a Elizabeth qui reviens ! » me dit-il

« Ah Ciel ! » dit-elle, en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

« C'était May Linn, tu te souviens ? » me demanda-t-elle

« Oui ! »

« Je voulais te parler d'un truc ! » continua-t-elle

« Je t'écoute, vas-y ! »

« En faite,… c'est pas trop à la fille de dire ça mais…on passe des bons moments ensemble, ça te dirait qu'on… »

« Bien sûr, avec plaisir ! » la coupai-je

Je m'approchais doucement d'elle pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne dit rien. Puis lorsque je m'éloignais, elle sourit. Il commençais à faire froid.

« Il se fait tard, on devrait rentrer ! »

De retour sur le campus, je la raccompagnais à sa chambre, l'embrassais une nouvelle fois puis rentrais à mon tour.

**Si c'est pas mignon tout ça, hein ? Non, j'rigole je détèste Elizabeth ! Je vais tous faire pour quelle meurt...doucement :O ! **

**Lol, alors comment avez vous trouvez la suite ? Bisou, Angélique ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Fiction : Apprends-moi ce que tu veux ! **

**Chapitre 4 : Vous m'aimez bien ! **

**Hannah : **

Toute la nuit il m'a chasser. A un moment, j'ai failli me faire avoir…mais là je me suis arrêter. Je pense que dehors, c'est déjà le matin. Je sortis la tête de mon trou ( c'est une image ^^) mais soudain, il me saisit par la gorge et m'aplatit par terre.

« Tu te montres enfin, Hannah ! » dit Sebastian, fier de me dominer ainsi.

Il m'entranglait encore plus fort.

« Oh, oui ! J'adore ça que tu me fasses mal ! » gémis-je

« Je ne suis pas d'un naturel très patient, alors tu vas être sympa et me dire pourquoi tu espionnais Ciel Phantomhive et Elizabeth de Midfort ? »

Je me mis à rire à gorge déployée.

« Allons, Sebby chéri, tu crois vraiment que je vais te dire ce que je voulais au deux tourtereaux ? Tu es vraiment naïf ! »

« Bon temps pis, j'aurais été assez sympa ! »dit-il

Sur ce, il sortit un couteau qu'il enfonça dans mon ventre.

« La souffrance est une passion ! » lui susurrai-je à l'oreille.

« Tais-toi ! » m'ordonna t-il

« Vas-y fais moi mal, autant que tu veux… ! »

« Tu es une belle ordure Hannah ! »

« Mais toi aussi Sebastian, tu sais je commence à croire plus en Claude… ! »

« Claude, tu veux rire…tout-à l'heure, je l'ai surpris en train de fouiller dans les dossiers des élèves et devine celui qu'il avait dans les mains ? »

« Ciel Phantomhive ! »

« Dans le mille, il essaye de briser notre serment, comme toi ! »

« Faux ! »

« Faux ? Ciel est à moi, Alois à Claude et toi avec… »

« Je sais, personne…à ton avis j'essayais de faire quoi hier avant de Monsieur-je-sais-tout arrive ? »

« C'est ce que je disais, rompre le serment ! »

« C'est bien ce que je disais, rompre le serment. »

« Bon, lâche-moi ! » lui dis-je, en le propulsant contre un rocher.

Je m'assis par terre, prête à repartir contre ses attaques et je murmurais :

« Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire, maintenant ! »

**Ciel : **

Lorsque je me réveillais, il était déjà tard. Je crus que je verrais Sebastian, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Alors, on se la coule douce ? » me demanda cette voix que je n'avais pas entendu depuis longtemps, celle d'Alois Trancy.

Il était sur son lit, en train de lire une BD.

« Je suis rentré tard hier ! » lui répondis-je, simplement.

« Je sais, rendez-vous amoureux avec Lizzy ! »

« Comment ? »

« Elle parle beaucoup ! Ce matin tout le monde était au courant ! » dit-il

Soudain, Sebastian entra brusquement, lançant des regards dans la pièce, il était amoché.

Je me levais pour aller le voir et il me dit de le rejoindre dehors pour qu'on parle.

« Qui y'a t-il ? » lui demandai-je, guettant que personne ne nous écoute.

« Je dois te prévenir, Hannah est une démone et elle veut te prendre ton âme ! »

« Mais elle ne peut pas … »

« Bien sûr qu'elle peut…il suffit qu'elle me tue ! »

« Je croyais que tu étais fort ? »

« Elle l'est aussi…malgré son apparence féminine ! »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Au tout début, nous les démons, nous devons choisir notre sexe…j'ai pris celui du plus fort, mais elle en prenant l'opposé m'a fait croire qu'elle était faible… »

« C'est elle qui ta fait 'ça' ? » dis-je, en désignant ses coupures.

« Oui, elle va sûrement s'en prendre à quelqu'un ! »

« Moi ? »

« Non, elle prendra déjà quelqu'un de plus faible … »

« Elizabeth, elle sait que nous semble ensemble… »

« Nous avons un autre problème, Claude Faustus, il est de son côté ! »

« Bon, que fait-on ? »

« Je m'occupe d'Hannah et Claude, toi tu pourrais sortir ce week-end avec Elizabeth ? »

« Oui, j'y vais de suite ! »

…

_Toc !Toc ! _

« Ciel, quelle bonne surprise ! » dit Wendy

« Lizzy, où est Lizzy ? » lui demandai-je

« Avec Hannah, elle voulait lui montrer quelque chose ! »

« Ou sont-elles partis ? »

« J'en sais rien moi ! »

Tant pis je décidais de les chercher moi même. Je cherchais de couloir en couloir, soudain j'entendis une voix derrière moi :

« Doux…sans défense ! » marmonna Hannah.

Elle était seule, sans Lizzy.

« Ou est-elle ? » lui demandai-je

« Si je te le disais ce ne serais plus une surprise ! »

« Pourquoi ? Que lui as-tu fait ? »

Elle se mit à rire et me servit un sourire cynique. Ses yeux devinrent soudain, rouge clair comme ceux que Sebastian avait lorsque nous avions conclu notre pacte. Elle se rapprocha de moi, encore plus…

« SEBASTIIAN ! Je t'ordonne de tuer cette femme… »

Je fermis les yeux en attendant que le pire se produise. Mais lorsque je les réouvris, il n'y avait plus personne.

« Sebastian ? » l'appelai-je

C'est alors qu'il y eut un fracas assourdissant. Je fus projeté contre le mur. Et c'est là que je vis Sebastian chancelant sur ses jambes, il lui manquait un bras.

« Ciel ! » dit-il

« Que t'arrive t-il ? » lui demandai-je

« Elle…est trop…forte ! Je… »

Puis il tomba à terre. Du sang coulait doucement se sa tête. Je me tranais jusqu'à lui. Il ne bougeait plus…

« Sebastian ? Tu es…vivant, hein ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

Un autre fracas me fit me reprendre. Hannah apparu, sur l'épaule le corps d'Elizabeth, mais Hannah n'était pas seule, à côté d'elle, il y avait Claude Faustus.

« Il est enfin seul ! » murmura t-il

« Que leurs avez vous faits ? Vous les avez tués ? »

« Dis donc, t'es vraiment intelligent ! » rigola Hannah.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ils étaient trop collants ! »

« Ce n'est pas une vrai raison ! »

« En réalité, nous obéissons à notre seul et unique maître ! » répliquèrent-ils en chœur.

« Qui ? »

« Moi ! » fit la voix d'Alois.

Il apparut dans le couloir. Un grand sourire ravit sur les lèvres.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Sebastian ? Pourquoi Elizabeth ? Pourquoi…moi ? »

« Je déteste qu'on me vole ma proie…et je déteste que celle-ci soit plus délicieuse que moi ! »

…

**Alors ? Que va t-il lui arriver ?**

**J'espère que sa vous aimez bien…bisou, Angélique ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Fiction : Apprends-moi ce que tu veux ! **

**Chapitre 5 : FIN ! **

**Ciel : **

« Tu es pathétique Alois ! » dis-je en me relevant.

« Tu dis ça alors que c'est toi qui est seul…qui n'a plus personne ! »

« Faux ! »

« Comment ça 'faux' ? » me demanda t-il

Je l'ignorai et répliquai :

« Sebastian tu m'a dit que tu m'accompagnerais dans la vie ou la mort…que tu me protègerais alors je te l'ordonne : TUE-LES ! »

Il y eut un grand fracas, je ne vis rien car je passa par une fenêtre, quelques bout de verre m'écorchèrent la peau. Et je tombis sur le sol. Je sentis mes côtes me faire affreusement mal.

Le bâtiment était en flamme. J'avais une jambe cassée, enfin je suppose. Je me tranais sur le sol pour essayer de me trouver un endroit sécurisé. C'est alors que soudain je sentis quelque chose qui était en train de m'écraser les jambes. C'était Alois, j'essayais de me débattre…en vain.

Il avait une lame dans les mains, il la saisit fermement et me la planta dans le ventre. La douleur fut insupportable, soudain Sebastian apparut derrière lui. Et devant mes yeux qui en avaient assez vu pour aujourd'hui, il mit fin au jour de ce traître.

« Ciel ! Veux-tu bien me pardonner ? Tu as failli mourir à cause de moi ! » me demanda t-il, amoché.

« Ce n'est rien, l'important ce que l'on soit tout les deux en vie ! »

« Viens, partons d'ici ! »

Il me prit dans ses bras, bien qu'il ne lui en restait qu'un. Et il me dit de m'endormir.

…

Lorsque je me réveillais, j'aperçus Sebastian debout devant moi. Nous étions dans une cabane, je savais ce que cela signifiais :

« C'est l'heure, hein ? » lui demandai-je

« Oui ! »

« Est-ce que ça va faire mal ? »

« Oui, je dois l'avouer, mais je ferai attention à ce que sa ne te fasse pas trop mal … »

Je ne dis rien.

Puis je lui posais une dernière question :

« Que vas-tu faire de moi, ensuite ? »

« Je t'enterrerais ! »

« D'accord ! »

« Es-tu prêt ? »

« Oui ! »

Puis j'oubliais tout…Je n'étais plus que Ciel Phantomhive, c'est tout,…Puis Sebastian, prit mon âme, je fus paisible et trouvais le repos éternel…

FIN

**Alors ? Comment avez vous trouvez cette fin, ainsi que cette fiction ?**

**J'accepte tous les avis…Je vous laisse et j'espère que cette première fiction sur Black Butler vous aura plu…Bisou, Angélique !**


End file.
